


Just Kiss Me

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: A collection of my hiccstrid drabbles based off real cute prompts.





	1. Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

**Friends With Benefits**

* * *

 

Berk was packed into the Great Hall. Sounds of cheers and heavy laughter roamed throughout. The Berkians were celebrating their Chief finally being back to work after it took him weeks to recover. 

While everyone was celebrating that  _one_  thing, Hiccup was celebrating two things: his dad being back and being as healthy as ever  _and_  not having to stand in as Chief any longer. 

The boy was ready to fly off to somewhere. He didn’t know  _where_  but that was the fun part about it, not knowing where you were going made it fun and exciting. It made adrenaline run through your veins and he hadn’t had any of that in what felt like ages. The only things running through his veins the last few weeks were worry and stress. 

He wanted to get back on the back of his best friend and fly through the clouds. 

He wanted to spend time with Astrid.

He wanted freedom. 

There was one thing on that list he knew he could do tonight. The rest would have to wait until tomorrow, but he knew for sure that as soon as the sun made its way over the horizon, he would be on the back of Toothless and crossing the rest of the things off that list. 

He spotted her talking to a group of men he had seen her helping down at the docks today. 

He walked over to them and they all greeted him once he stood at his place next to Astrid, “Sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I steal my friend here away from you?” Astrid took his hand in her and intertwined their fingers. Hiccup smiled. 

“Sure, lad,” one of the men said and waved the couple off. 

The two exited the Great Hall and walked to the side of the stairs where they had once shared a kiss not too long ago. 

Astrid punched him right in the arm as soon as Hiccup had leaned up against the cold stone, “Gods, what was that for?” Hiccup asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where he knew a huge bruise would be by morning. 

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it,” Astrid sounded serious, but the boy could see her lips trying not to break out into a humored smile. 

“Oh, I do apologize milady. How could I ever make it up to you?” Hiccup leaned in closer. He could feel her warm honey scented breath on his face. 

“You can take me with you to wherever you fly off to tomorrow,” Astrid smiled mischievously. 

“How did you know I was planning on flying somewhere?” Hiccup asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

“Because I know you and not having been able to just take a flight in over a week is driving both you and Toothless mad.” 

“You know me a little too well for you to just be my  _friend,_ ” Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed his head away from her, not daring to laugh at the stupid joke her just attempted to make, “Am I invited or not?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hiccup pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned his face in again, but it was too slow for Astrid’s pace, so she was the one that closed the space in between them by pressing her lips to his. 

Astrid pushed him back against the wall and as his hands found her waist, her hands found their way into their usual spot which was tangled up in his messy auburn hair. The two were out of breath by the time they parted. 

“Guess you could say we are friends…with benefits,” Astrid laughed. 


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams are easier to get over when someone you love is there with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Stay With Me."
> 
> Have you all seen/read Catching Fire? Got the idea from my one of my favorite moments in that series. So good.

**Stay With Me**

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night as Hiccup made his way back to his hut. He had lost track of time in the clubhouse while being buried in his drawings of new inventions and additions he could make to the Edge. He figured when he could no longer hold his pencil correctly that it was time to go to bed. 

He was dragging his feet - foot - with Toothless slowly following close behind. They were both almost to the point of sleepwalking and knew they needed to make it to bed before one of them passed out from complete exhaustion. 

He was walking in the door when he heard the scream. 

It came from Astrid’s hut and Hiccup wasted no time because he ran straight there, Toothless on his tail, and busted through the back door. He ran up the stairs that led to her loft and both boy and dragon were ready to attack whatever caused the scream that Hiccup knew he never wanted to hear again.

“Astrid? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Hiccup asked as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. 

Astrid was sitting up in bed, drenched in sweat, and clearly out of breath. 

“It was just a dream. I’m sorry,” Astrid said, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked, still worried about the girl in front of him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I promise,” Astrid faked a smile at the worried boy standing at the foot of her bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I mean…I know sometimes talking about bad dreams can help make them feel a little less…well…scary,” Hiccup rambled, he placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed it awkwardly.  

“No, I’m okay, Hiccup. Thank you,” the blonde reassured both him and herself. The beating of her heart that was once pounding in her chest was gradually getting back to normal. 

“Well, if you change your mind then you know where to find me. I’m here if you need me, Astrid,” Hiccup smiled at her once more before turning back towards the door. 

Astrid wasn’t sure where the next words came from and they came out so fast she almost wasn’t sure if she actually had said them out loud, “Hiccup? Will you stay with me?” 

He turned around and paused for a moment. He also wasn’t sure if she had said that or if his lack of sleep had just made him imagine it, but he nodded and walked towards the bed anyways. Astrid scooted over to make room for him and he slid in next to her.

Hiccup pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her, and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. They had never held one another like this before, but it wasn’t awkward. Something about it felt  _right_.

Hiccup’s heartbeat was calming and as her eyes began to close she heard him whisper one word. 

“Always,” Hiccup grabbed her hand that was resting right above his heart, squeezing it gently before his eyes closed as well. 

 


	3. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hot outside, and Hiccup is making it even hotter for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> A: God, it’s hot in here  
> B: I know that but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?
> 
> It’s short. It’s sweet. And probably a tad cheesy.

**Heat Wave**

* * *

 

Berk was going through a heat wave. It was so hot that the Hooligans just dragged their feet and fanned themselves while walking throughout the village.

No one could enjoy anything for the heat and everyone was complaining and praying to the gods to send them some coolness soon before they all sweated to death.

Astrid was watching her husband while he read over his notes for his upcoming speech in the middle of their living room. Astrid was fanning herself with a paper Hiccup left lying around the night before. Her bare feet were resting on his lap. 

She watched as his lips moved while his eyes scanned the page and she wasn’t sure if the heat was making her go crazy or not, but she found that  _very_ attractive. The scruff that lined his chiseled jaw and the way his free hand rubbed her feet was making it even hotter in their small living room.

The girl put her homemade paper fan down on the table next to her and removed her feet from her husband. She crawled over the couch and into her husband’s lap. Hiccup looked up from his paper and up at his wife curiously.

“Gods, it’s hot in here,” she said and placed her hands on his chest.

“Yeah, I know that but why are you unbuttoning  _my_  shirt?” Hiccup asked when she had started unbuttoning the latches on his suit.

“Because  _you_  are part of the reason why it is so hot in here, babe,” she had gotten the latches undone and pulled his shirt over his head.

Astrid placed her hands over his sweaty chest and pressed her hot lips onto his. Hiccup had completely forgotten about his speech, it was boring anyways. And even though it was hot, almost too hot to have two bodies pressed together, the moment his wife’s lips fell on his is when he'd completely forgotten about the heat outside.


	4. Cookie Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one steals Astrid’s food. Especially not her cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating."
> 
> I have a headcanon that Astrid doesn’t like to share food. This kind of goes along with that. LOL

**Cookie Thief**

* * *

 

“What happened to the last cookie?” Astrid asked, glaring daggers at the back of her husband’s head. 

Hiccup’s eyes grew wide and were filled with terror.  _She_   _noticed_. 

He gently put his pencil down on the table with a shaky hand before turning around to face his wife. He tried his best to put on an innocent face, but Astrid saw right through it. Two years of marriage and almost ten years of friendship meant that Astrid could read the young chief like an open book. 

Hiccup smiled at her with a gap-toothed grin, “Toothless. Toothless ate it.” He spit out quickly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, something he did when he was embarrassed and  _lying_. 

Astrid crossed her arms and the tapping of her foot against the wooden floor was the loudest sound in the room. That and Hiccup’s beating heart which only grew faster with each passing second. 

Hiccup tried to swallow the frightened lump in the back of his throat as he watched his wife saunter across the room. He stopped breathing the second she placed her small hands on his shoulder and leaned down so they were now face-to-face. Amused blue stared into terrified green. 

“Is that so?” Astrid asked him, a half smile spread across her lips. 

Hiccup nodded. Her face inched closer, and he could feel her warm breath on his face. It sent a chill down his spine. 

“I tried to stop him…” his eyes looked at her soft lips that were slowly inching closer and closer to his, clouding his mind. 

He hummed as her lips touched his. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first. Just a touch. Hiccup’s eyes were closed, still enjoying the feeling of her lips lightly resting against his so he didn’t see the mischevious smiled spread across her face. She pressed her lips against his once more, this time a little harder. And then a  _little_  harder. 

She tasted chocolate. And sugar. And then a hint of cinnamon. She sighed, and not because Hiccup had just bit her bottom lip with great fervor, but because she could taste the sweetness of her mother’s cookies. 

She kissed him back once more, her lips crushed against his before pulling away and licking her sweet red swollen lips. Hiccup was disappointed; obviously not ready for her to pull back so soon. He reached for her, ready to pull her back to him when she slapped his hand away. 

And he knew by the scowl on her face that he’d been caught. 


	5. Kissin' in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses + rain = really romantic stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain."

**Kissin' in the Rain**

* * *

 

“Where did all this rain come from?” Astrid called out to Hiccup, who was flying closely next to her. She could no longer see him and Toothless for the rain that was now coming down so hard and so fast it was impossible to even see her hands gripping Stormfly’s saddle tightly right in front of her. 

“No idea! But we should probably land until it passes.” She heard Hiccup call back. 

In the distance was a small island, and they landed without hesitation. They just had to get out of the rain and  _fast_. 

The young couple came across a tall rocky cliff that provided a small bit of shelter from the cold rain. They landed at the bottom and huddled as close to the slick rocks as best as they could but not even the little bit of rock cover could keep the rain off them. 

But then their dragons raised their wings, creating a shelter of sorts above their heads. The cool rain no longer hitting them and they could finally breathe a sigh of relief. 

The temperature was dropping with each raindrop and they could now see their breath with each and every exhale. Hiccup was rubbing his hands together and breathing into his cupped palms every few moments, trying to regain some feeling back in his frozen fingers. 

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Astrid shiver beside him. Without even a second thought he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. His hands instantly rubbing her bare arms quickly. The sudden closeness warming one another almost immediately. 

After a couple minutes, Astrid could finally feel her arms again and she turned her head to smile at Hiccup, thanking him for the sweet gesture. He smiled back at her with the gap-toothed grin she loved so much. The grin that could always make her day. 

Even though they were both warmer now, he still didn’t pull away. He kept his arms wrapped around her as he looked at her face and studied her features. Her small red nose. Her blue eyes that were looking right back at him with the same gaze. Her soft,  _soft_ pink lips and the small raindrop that was threatening to fall off the top, and Hiccup bent down to kiss her before it could.

Wet lips pressed against wet lips. The kiss was sloppy at first and then he kissed her again and then she proceeded to kiss him back. Their lips suddenly moving together like they’d done this a thousand times before. 

Astrid blindly found his hand and intertwined their freezing fingers. He absentmindedly began rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand as their lips continued to move against one another. 

He pulled away for a second before brushing his lips against her wet flushed cheeks and then raised his head and opened his eyes to look at her. He looked at her swollen lips and wondered if his looked the same. Then he looked into her eyes and wondered what she was thinking. 

But then he had his answer as she raised her free hand and traced a small cold finger across his mouth that was pressed against hers only  _seconds_  ago. She beamed back at him before snuggling against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. 

He wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her even closer than before and returned to rubbing his hand up and down her bare arm again. Both were now warm from the kiss and the closeness. Astrid felt her eyes grow heavy as she focused on the rain and the feeling of Hiccup’s chest slowly rising and falling. 

The rain was never either Viking’s favorite, but they both agreed that as long they as they could get trapped in it together that maybe,  _just maybe_ , it wasn’t so bad after all. 

 


	6. Steamy Stuff in a Stairwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid wants to kiss her husband and she ain’t waiting any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: 
> 
> "Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss."  
> "Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference."
> 
> This is me practicing writing the steamy stuff. ;)

**Steamy Stuff in a Stairwell**

* * *

 

There was just  _something_  about watching her husband stand up in front of everyone with authority. She wasn’t sure if it was the confidence in himself as Chief that she saw slowly continuing to grow or the small beard that was resting against his jaw that really made her want to just… _kiss_  him. 

“Let’s take a ten-minute break before moving on to discussing winter preparations.” Hiccup announced and sighed as the chatter began to grow. He reached for the mug in front of him and took a large swig. The water suddenly relieving him of his dry throat. 

Hiccup was about to sit down, he had the large chair pulled out and everything, but he never made it because he was suddenly being pulled by a certain blonde. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Astrid told him and she continued dragging him to the stairwell in the back of The Great Hall. 

They were halfway down the empty staircase when he asked, “Astrid, where are we goi-” Hiccup started but was cut off by her lips being crushed to his. 

Astrid being on the step below him meant she had to wrap her hand around his neck to bring his face down closer to hers in order to kiss him. But she got  _really_ tired of the height distance  _really_  fast because she wanted more, and he was  _already_  tall when he wasn’t standing on a step above her. 

She removed her hand from his neck and Hiccup pulled back for a moment, still stunned by the kiss. Astrid placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back up against the wall. The push was rough and the little bit of breath Hiccup had left was completely gone now as his back came in contact with the hard stone. 

But her lips were back on his before he could even get a word or a breath out. The kiss was filled with heat and longing and a passion that Hiccup was still getting used to. 

He felt Astrid quickly reach her hands underneath his tunic and glide her fingers across his bare chest. A moan escaped the back of his throat the second her chilly fingers touched his warm skin.

The sudden heat rising up in the pit of his stomach caused one hand to wrap around her neck and the other to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. 

All traces of the meeting and the room full of Vikings waiting for him to return was gone from his mind completely. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of his wife pressed up against him and how he  _loved_  the way she hummed every time he bit her lower lip. 

They broke away for a moment, both needing to catch their breath for just a second. Not stopping the perfect rhythm they had, Hiccup continued to press small kisses on her cheeks and then her nose and then trailed all the way down to her neck where he knew he’d get a small un-Astrid like giggle. And he did. And he grinned against the sensitive spot on her neck before trailing back up and crushing his lips to hers once more. 

But then not even ten seconds later she pulled away  _way_  before he wanted her to. Her fingers left his chest and went to grab a handful of his hair as she leaned her forehead against his. They both stood there breathing hard for a moment before she pulled away and turned out of his grasp. She sauntered back up the stairs with a flushed face and an amused grin. 

Hiccup was left standing there with shaky knees and completely lightheaded. As he saw her disappear he wondered how in Hel he was going to finish the meeting after  _that_. 

But gods, he knew one thing for certain and that was the second the meeting was over, they were going  _home_.  


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup thinks about his future with Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a drawing by a really great and talented friend of mine, @winxrus on tumblr! <3 
> 
> Hopefully the link will work and it takes you to the really amazing drawing. ;)

[Future](http://chiefhiccstrid.tumblr.com/post/175596648175/winxrus-looks-like-astrid-isnt-the-only-one)

* * *

 

Hiccup was still working. The papers spread around him seemed to be never-ending. After what seemed like hours, he looked up and saw that he had barely made a dent in the stack. 

He was in the forge, the sound of the dying fire and a snoring Grump behind him. He looked out the window in front of him, needing a view other than the papers in front of him. The sight of people walking around the village laughing or working or just enjoying the sunlight made him sigh. It was a happy sigh. A relaxed sigh and Hiccup felt proud of his people. Of Berk. 

Then he saw Astrid walking by the forge. She didn’t see him sitting there and he was about to call her name when a tiny high pitched voice beat him to it. 

“Miss Astrid! Miss Astrid!” the young girl with messy brown curls bounced over to her. 

Astrid turned around and smiled brightly at the child, “Oh, hello there.” 

The young girl shyly kicked her foot in the dirt. Astrid knelt down in the grass so the two were now the same height. Astrid spotted the pink flowers in the young girl’s hand, “Those are some very pretty flowers you’ve got there.” 

The girl looked up from the grass and smiled, “I made them for you.”

“For me?” Astrid gestured to herself. The curly headed girl nodded before reaching the crown of flowers towards Astrid, who helped her place the flowers on the top of her head. It fit perfectly and the two girls began to laugh. 

There was something about Astrid interacting with the young girl that made Hiccup’s heart swell and his face break out into a smile. It also made him think about his future with Astrid. 

They had talked about it many times before. A wedding. Marriage. Kids. Growing old together. They both wanted it. But they also weren’t rushing into it. However, sitting here watching Astrid interact with the girl made him want more moments like that. 

He envisioned him and Astrid holding their child for the first time. Watching it take its first steps. Hearing its first words. Watching it grow…

“Looks like Astrid isn’t the only one thinking about the future…” Gobber interrupted the thoughts in his head. Hiccup jumped and knocked his papers and pencils into the floor. 

“No! I…I’m n-,” Gobber was already gone before he could finish his sentence. “Ugh…stupid old Viking.” 

Hiccup picked up the papers on the floor and when he looked back out the window he saw the young girl and Astrid hugging. The girl ran off and Astrid held the flower crown in place on her head as she stood back up. Before walking away, she looked over towards the forge and smiled at Hiccup. He returned the smile. 

Before getting back to work, Hiccup thought about the future once more. Sure, the future could be scary but one thing he knew for sure, there was always going to be a Hiccup and Astrid. 

And hopefully, there would one day be a few more names to add. 


End file.
